


Don’t Judge Me

by ScarletAnpan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood, Comfort, Crying, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletAnpan/pseuds/ScarletAnpan
Summary: Even though you say that you love me, is it me or do you love my disguise?What I kissed you right there? Would you tremble inside, or just call it a night?If I missed you, would you think I was lonely?





	Don’t Judge Me

The room was dark, wrapping, comforting. The gambler woke up on her side, her eyes seeing only what was illuminated by the soft light of the moon. Early morning rung in her brain. Painfully, almost. She had a headache, deep and throbbing, that betrayed the lightheaded feeling in her eyes and her temple. She felt slowed, groggy, and she shifted softly, pulling her legs into herself, rubbing her arms. She immediately felt the presence next to her. It was beside her but distant, the back of a certain detective facing her, still and unmoving. Painfully rigid. Tense, even in sleep. The gambler frowned, and the taste of stale wine was found on her lips. A layer of dried blood covered lines on her hands. She rubbed them, flinching at the pain. Her face felt stiff with dried tears. The night before recalled itself in slow motions.

Celestia… no, Taeko, could cry at the thought of it. She bit her lip hard, close to drawing blood, and her eyes flinched back shut. But she felt dizzy and light, and couldn’t do much but try to regain her head, her focus. A whimper left her lips, and quietly, Kyoko stirred. She shifted, and she woke. Slowly she turned, her head peeking over at Celestia. Celestia heard her moving and began to shake a bit. The detective turned completely towards her and reached forward, a still gloved hand on Celestia’s bare shoulder. Wordlessly, Kyoko pressed her forehead to Celestia’s, and pulled her into a weak embrace. Celestia wrapped her arm around the detective, clinging onto her softly.

“I’m sorry…” came Taeko’s voice, hoarse and weak.

“...don’t apologize.” Celestia could feel the weakness in the detective’s touch, her carefulness. She didn’t want to flinch while holding her. Kyoko was hurt. “I love you, Taeko…” Her words were oddly terse, and were more painful to hear than to not. Celestia knew Kyoko wasn’t telling her that. She was convincing herself of that. Tears rolled down the gambler’s face, sideways, as she shuddered. A softness and warmth overcame them both. Kyoko ran a hand through Celestia’s hair slowly and rubbed her neck, as the gambler grumbled, snuggling deeper into her arms. Kyoko hummed quietly, eyes closed.

Celestia moved, raising her head, pressing her lips against Kyoko’s. The two stayed there, connected in that kiss, Celestia trembling. Kyoko rubbed her shoulder, remaining with her, locked together, for long as time could allow. Slowly they parted, silently, as Celestia looked into Kyoko’s eyes. Purple met red, two lights in the shrouding darkness of the room. The glow was weak, and the room buzzed with silence.

“I love you…” Celestia kissed her once more. She couldn’t suppress her tears, and kissed her again and again, each time weaker than the last. Finally all she could do was stare into those purple eyes with her own, pleading, sorry, upset, disappointed. Kyoko steeled her eyes against the pain, and closed them. Silence swarmed like an invisible plague.

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to Don’t Judge Me by Janelle Monae. It’s such a good song.


End file.
